Destiny
by The Soul Piper
Summary: Tara has been killed. Willow finds a loophole that can bring her back. Going back in time! Unfortunately, she soon sees that changing little things in the past can alter the future for the worst.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own these characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. Some of the quotes were also taken from the episode this is based on.**

**A/N: Obviously, this is a slash, just so we're clear. Also, it takes place right after Tara dies in "Seeing Red". **

Why did she die? Why did someone so sweet...so innocent leave the world today? It was senseless. I was infuriated. That's what kept me going. That's what kept _me _from dying as well. I couldn't bring her back, I was told. "It is done!" I could hear Osirus yell at me. If I couldn't get him to bring my girl back to me, then I would have to do it myself.

I remember how she looked when she was shot. She didn't even see it coming. She didn't know she was taking her last breath. She informed me that my shirt was a wreck. It was stained with her own blood and she didn't even realize it. She didn't cry, but I knew she was in pain.

As I continued my walk to the magic shop, I tried to shake the brutal crimson image out of my mind. I couldn't think about the past. I could only think about Warren and how dead I could make him.

"Willow," I heard Anya call my name as I walked into the magic shop. I had no time for her. I had no time for anyone. "I heard about what happened and..." I needed books, not a talk from her.

I saw them all from where I stood on the main floor. They were upstairs on the shelves, just waiting for all of their letters to be sucked right off of the page and into me. I promised that I wouldn't use magic again. I thought it would be hard, but with Tara as my motivation, it was nothing. However, Tara was not here.

Just as I was about to draw the information out of the books, something happened to me. I didn't know what it was, but it was as if someone was guiding me. They were telling me not do what I was doing, at least that's what I _thought_ they were telling me. I felt my head being guided to just one section of the shelf, where seconds later, a book fell to the ground. It opened itself up and flipped over hundreds of pages before stopping at one, right in the middle. It was a sign.

I ran over to the book to find out what it was all about. I saw that it only had a few lines on it. I read them aloud:

"Bad things have happened

All too fast

Let me change the future

By changing the past." I chanted.

The room grew bright. I looked up to see a pure white light, hovering above me. Slowly, I reached out to grab it. It was a talisman, tiny and silver, with a blue jewel in the middle.

"What is _this_ supposed to do?" I asked as I continued to hold it in my hand ands examine the small object. I didn't see anything else strange. I felt no different. My heart still hurt, knowing I would never see Tara again, and I was still hungry for Warren's blood. "What a waste of time I said as I mindlessly chucked the talisman on the floor, not even giving it so much as a second glance.

"Look Willow, I'm here for you if you need me..." Anya started, right before the ground began to shake. Books, charms, rabbit's feet and almost everything else in the shop could now be located on the floor.

"Willow!" Anya screamed at me as a chunk of ceiling and loads of clutter from the second floor fell down, breaking upon her head. I rushed over to her, still swimming in my own pain, but a bit afraid of what might of happened to the girl who was only trying to help. Did _I_ do this? Was this massive earthquake caused by _me? _I made it over to Anya, but I was far too late. Her body was covered in blood and debris. It was the second death in one day that I witnessed, but although I grew even sadder to see it, it was not quite as big a tragedy as loosing Tara was. I cried as I closed my eyes.

"This isn't happening," I tried to convince myself. Suddenly, I felt heavy, as if my body had become a magnet. What was going on? I opened my eyes to see that the walls, the floor, Anya...everything appeared to me melting, as the strange earthquake continued. The room looked as if was spinning around and all the colours bled together to make one. I screamed as I turned, faster and faster until everything finally stopped.

"Willow, what's wrong with you?" Tara asked, giving me a weird look.

"Tara? Y...you're alive?" I cried tears of joy now, as I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Of course I am, will. Why wouldn't I be?"

Abruptly, I remembered the spell and the talisman that had appeared.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry. I was just...never mind," I told her, not wanting to explain what had just happened.

"Anyways, like I was saying, there's so much to work through. Trust has to be build again...on both sides. You have to learn if you're even the same people you were, if you can fit into each others lives. It's a long important process and can't we just skip it? Can't you just be kissing me now?"

That sounded familiar. It was the night before Tara was killed. Warren hadn't done anything yet and I could still stop him from killing Tara tomorrow. I had a chance and I was going to take it!

**A/N: So how was that for the first chapter? I've been meaning to write something like this for a while, but I didn't know what show I should do it for. **

**For the record, Anya didn't die in that reality. Willow only thought that she died because she saw that she was bleeding and a lot of stuff had fallen on her head. In reality, at that part of the show, Anya had already become a vengeance demon again, so she couldn't have died. I just thought I'd point that out because I knew someone else would. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	2. Things Change

**A/N: There is a bit of sex in the chapter, but I swear, it's pg 13. No details. I don't even say the word nipple. (Love that word…NIPPLE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

I knew that Tara would meet death again if I didn't do anything to save her. We went to bed, but I was unable to go to sleep, not that I wanted to. There was plenty of catching up to do. Plenty of stalling. We talked for hours, in between all of the love making. When she said that she really needed to go to the bathroom, I was tempted to do a spell and take that need away for a while, but I could not forget why we broke up in the first place. I was free from magic and she wanted me back. I couldn't blow it.

"Come on, Will. I have to go. It'll only take a minute," she explained to me.

"No," I said as I placed soft kisses on her neck. I couldn't let her go out there. "I just want you to stay. I don't ever want to be away from you again." I rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. I was doing my best to protect her, and at the same time, trying to figure out how I went so long without her touch. Without the feeling of her silky smooth skin underneath mine. "One more time," I told her.

"Willow, as great as that sounds, I need to go. I'll be right back."

'_No you won't,'_ I thought.

I stayed on top of Tara, giving her a very seductive look. I started to kiss her in the places that make her insane with pleasure, making her want to scream my name.

'_I won't loose you, Tara. You're not going anywhere!'_

Her moans grew loud. Unbelievably loud.

"Tara?" A panicking voice interrupted her.

"Dawn!" We said simultaneously.

"Oh…My…God. I'm so sorry. I heard…I thought that maybe you were in trouble," Dawn said as she put both of her hands over her eyes.

I was red in the face as I tried to find something to say. "Look, Dawn, I really didn't mean for you to see any of this…"

"No, no this is great, I mean, not great because I walked _in_…I mean It's just good to see you two back together…and this is really awkward, so I…I'm just going to leave." The young girl backed out of the room, leaving us by ourselves again.

Sure enough, the interruption had killed the mood and Tara forced me off of her. She began to put on her clothing so she could leave the room.

"Tara, don't leave me!" I shouted, feeling that I would loose her all over again.

She gave me a sympathetic look and joined me where I now stood, at the side of the bed. Tara wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips, gently.

"I'll never leave you like that again, Willow. Just because we can't be together 24_/7_, doesn't mean that we're going part ways the way we did. It's understandable that you would have separation issues, but you don't have to worry." She kissed me on the cheek before walking away. "Besides, I'm in no mood to go to the hospital if my bladder explodes." She closed the door behind her.

That's when I heard it. The familiar popping sound. The glass breaking. "Tara!" I ran out of the bedroom, internally kicking myself for ever letting her leave. The floor was bloody and could hear screaming. Much to my surprise, _Tara_ was the one screaming. She kneeled over Dawn's blood drenched body.

"Dawn," she screamed as she desperately searched for a pulse. She looked up at me with hazy eyes. "She's gone."

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. There are so many angles to go about the story, and I've just been trying to find the right one. **


End file.
